New Born
by Guineverosaure
Summary: On her new school Cassie falls in love with Adam , will she follow her heart or will she choose friendship over her soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

NEW BORN

Chapter One : Life Purpose.

[Hang on in there , I'm sure everyone will love you like they do here. Already missing you Cassie !] I sighed and closed the text message , I received earlier. Ok , I hope this day doesn't totally suck.

New Salem wasn't really a big town , but their school was enormous and hautaine. Like boarding school in the UK. The only thing that was missing , was preppy uniforms. I grabbed my info , I got in the mail a couple of days earlier. Locker 523 , yeah where is 523. I had no idea I was talking out loud , until a male voice answered

'It's in corridor B , at the end.'

I turned around and saw a very muscled boy standing behind me.

' Thanks , I'm cassie.'

He seemed a little bit cold and distant and said in a cold tone which I was expecting by looking at him.

' I'm nick.' and walked away.

Well isn't he a friendly type. I took his advice and found my locker. These hallways were so long and yet very crowded. How many people are going to this school , anyways. It's like there is no school in an 20 km radius except this one.

I managed to get through the first 4 periods without any bad encounters , but had this strange feeling everyone was avoiding me and deliberately staring at me. I'm sure I was imagining things , there were hundreds of people going to this school. Why should I be so special? I am not . Get over yourself Cassie!

Ha! Lunchtime , I was so starving. On my way out , I accidentally bumped into a girl.

' Oh god , I'm so so sorry!'

' It's nothing , Hi I'm Sally' The girl was kind of small and skinny , had nice facial features.

She seemed also really genuine and nice and open. The opposite of Nick , who seemed so cold and closed.

'I'm Cassie , I'm new here.'

' Yeah I figured , I'm the Class president , so I know these things. Would you like to have lunch with me and my boyfriend Jeffrey , I will tell you everything you need to know about everyone. I'm sorry if everyone seems so distant , but we don't do well with strangers.'

So that explained the behavior of Nick and every one else for that matter.

'Oh I haven't noticed yet' I lied. 'But I would love to have lunch with you guys.'

On the way to their usual table , she explained all I needed to know about which courses are really fun and which are extremely boring , and which teachers are your regular pain in the ass. I was really relieved to have someone like Sally on my first day of school. I didn't feel like an outcast , at all.

When I got down on my seat , I noticed a separate room , with a dozen of kids. It was totally from glass , so everyone could see what they were doing , but it kind of reminded me of a VIP room.

'Who are they and why are they sitting in a separate room?' I asked.

'Well finaly , you asked something about them.'

' Them? , What are they , like royals of the school or something?'

'Yeah something like that.'

'You guys don't really like them , do you?'

I knew it from the moment I asked about the room. Her mood had changed instantly. All of a sudden , happy sally changed in Mr Grumpy Pants.

' We'll no , not ready. As you can tell obviously. It's like they are this very elite club , nobody can enter, only if you live in their street. They don't care about the rest , don't care about the rules. Basicly , they can get away with anything. There are 11 of them , and hundreds of us. But they make us feel like we are the outsiders of the school and not them.'

Wow , she must really hate them , they seem like douchebags.

'Well I don't care for them , I think you two are very nice and I don't need to be in their elite club. And by the way , where is this Royal street ? So that I can avoid their poisonous street' I joked.

Jeffrey and Sally laughed with the lack of humour , I possessed.

' Uhm , Crowhaven Road' I nearly choked when she mentioned the street , Crowhaven road was my street. Fucking Hell. Would she see me differently when she knew my house was there too.

' So where do you live by the way?' she asked.

' Uhm , just on the mainland , nothing special' Ah shit , I lied. Well soon she would know the truth , but not today. I really need her as a friend and her very quiet boyfriend as a friend. After the first signal , I hurried to Math.

Can't be late , can't be late , can't be late . I thought to myself as I ran into the class. Shit I was too late.

' So miss?'

' Blake , Cassie Blake'.

' Well miss Blake , already too late for your first class , don't make a habit out of it please! Sit down.' I felt the blood rush to my face as I walked to the back of the class. I took an empty seat and began to scribble on my notes. When the door opened again , I saw another one who was a little tardy.

'Good afternoon , Mr Conant. Take your seat. Thanks'

OMG why was this teacher so polite , he came 5 minutes later in after I got yelled at. Soon it hit me , this was one of the eleven. One of the elite club , one who didn't care for the rules.

'So people , welcome to a new year of fabulous math. I will announce your homework partners for the rest of the year. You do not change your partner , you will work together. Capiche!'

Oh no , homework partners, well it couldn't be all bad. I was good at math , so this class would be a piece of cake for me.

' Blake with Conant' I heard the teacher say. Conant , wasn't he the boy who came in later? Yeah that was he. I dared to look at my left side where he was seated and nodded shyly. He could be a douchebag , one hell of a handsome douchebag. When he smiled back at me , I swear , I could have fainted in math class.

' Ok people , switch places and get to know your Mathpartner.' Before I could get up , I noticed the boy walking towards my bench.

'Hi , I'm adam , you must be new here.'

' Hi , I'm cassie'. And then the weirdest thing happened. When he touched my hand , I saw this silver cord. It intertwined both our hands . As fast as the cord came , the cord disappeared. But I felt changed , like I found my purpose or something.

So this is the first chapter. This seems a bit the same , but it's only the First chapter. I assure you ,the story will be different , I have a lot of ideas. Review please

Thanks xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : SILVER THREATS.

I opened my eyes and kept staring at my bedroom sealing. New Salem wasn't so bad , not so bad at all. My first week was already over and I felt more at ease now that I was sure I was beginning to make friends. Sally and Jeffrey are great , Sally even invited me over her place. This would be great , this way my mind wouldn't flutter back to the mystery around Adam. After I saw the shiny thread , I confronted him with it. But he insisted that it was just my fantasy , that I was imaging things. Something in his face told me otherwise , like he was even more shocked than I was. I couldn't let go. It was just a gut feeling that that shiny cord meant everything. Well I haven't really spoken to him the rest of the week. During math he was completely silent , just gave me a very quick 'Hello' and ' How are you doing?'.

'Cassie , wake up! It's already 10 O'clock.' Yeah this was my cue to get up. I was fully awake for several hours but kept overanalyzing everything. I think I'll google it after I get home from Sally , cause now I have to get ready asap! After my shower , I got ready and went downstairs.

'Finally cassie , I thought you drowned or something.'

'Haha no , not really. But thank you for considering it , and not coming to look if I'm all right. I feel so cherished mom.' I really feel so lucky with a mom like mine. She understands my sarcasm , even early on a Saturday morning. I would hate to have such an old fashioned mother who can't laugh with anything.

'Aw , the next time I'll hold your hand while washing your hair. Ok?'

'Oh no no , it's fine.' Only the thought of my mother washing me like a four year old , gave me the creeps. I love her , she's funny and all. But that's just gross and I don't want to think about it. Ever again.

After breakfast , I headed over to Sally's. She lived on the mainland , I had to lie a little bit because she thought that my house was only a 10 minute drive from hers. Got to tell her soon , really soon. I think she will be pissed if she found out from somebody else and not me.

'Hey Sally , I'm sorry I'm a tad late. My mom kept lecturing me about near-drownings in the shower.' I was sure she was really considering the thought of near-drownings , she will have to learn to appreciate my lame ass humour.

'It's ok , it's good that you're here. So we can get going!' 'Where are we going?'

'To the shopping mall , Jeffrey works there. He called me 5 minutes ago , about something urgent. He told me that I have to meet him there immediately.' She seemed really concerned something bad has happened.

'I'm sure everything's all right , and that it's just a teenie meenie thing that he needs or something.' She told me she was allright but her face told me otherwise. This only showed me how much Jeffrey meant to her. And after a week I could also see that they were very much in love. I hope to find someone like that for me someday. And while I was thinking about the love those two people shared and that I wanted that , the image of that shiny cord was back. Back in my mind along with Adam. Adam Conant.

'Hey Jeffrey , What is so urgent?' Sally asked immediately when she entered the shop he worked in. He pulled her aside and I got the message. What shop should I visit while those two lovebirds talk it out. Hmm clothing shops and more clothing shops. Aah a record shop , I entered the shop and started browsing through the cd's. After a while I stumbled on my favorite band. The Black Box Revelation. Yeah I totally forgot with the move that the band has released a new album. I was searching it and was kind of shocked with the title. ' Silver threats.' This couldn't be a coincidence , my favorite band with a new album , with that title.

'Do you like them?' I turned around and saw Adam standing next to me with the same album in his hands. In his other hand a receipt , so I'm guessing he bought it.

'Um yeah , it's kind of my favorite band' I felt my blood rushing to my face , it's not because I was talking to him but just because I was admitting liking the same band as his. Sounds a bit stupid , but just the thought of him buying my favorite bands album made me blush and yeah also the fact that I was drawn to him in every way possible.

'That's strange , it's mine too. Math partner Actually they are playing next Friday at a club not so far from here. It's only 20 bucks , If you want you could come with me.' Wow did he just ask me out or did I make something out of this. It could just be that he wanted to hang or something. But one thing I was sure I was deeply attracted to this boy and Friday would be amazing. I could feel it.

**Ok , I have not forgotten about the rest of the circle. Just wanted to let you know. This story will consist of quite a length.**

**Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry , it took forever to find the time to write this. Anyway TSC has begun to air , and I'm kind of liking it. The whole bunch is awesome , I'm even digging Sally. Except Diana , she feels kind of a bore and isn't interesting at all , and when she was talking about Adam ,her face was like , if you touch my man. I'll kill you. Totally not Diana-like. So here's chapter 3..

CHAPTER 3 : Menace.

'Um Cassie , so what do you say. Will you come?' he asked while breaking my trance. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I totally forgot to answer.

'Yeah sure , I would love to. Let me just ask my mother. See you in Math' I had to get back to Sally , I waved him goodbye and went back to the place where she met Jeffrey a while ago. I couldn't help myself but smiling. Not so bad , New salem wasn't so bad at all.

'So here you are !' I heard Sally shout from across the mall. I turned around and saw her wave franticly. Where was Jeffrey , I thought it was an emergency. No salem drama for today.

'So what's up with Jeffrey , what was that emergency?' I asked her , because I was really curious. Boys usually can handle themselves. Sally was thinking by herself , she was considering letting me in on the secret or not.

'Ok , you should know better soon than later. New Salem is a quiet village , but we do have a lot of menace here. The greatest menace of them all is Faye Chamberlain. She's the Queen Bitch around the school. She also lives at Crowhaven Road. So she can get away with being a menace around school.' Oh god this town is a teen movie. ' So what's the deal with Jeffrey and that Faye. I'm assuming that's why you mention her in our conversation.'

'Well she has her eyes set on Jeffrey. Like really really set on Jeffrey. And whatever Faye wants , Faye gets. ' Our conversation became in an instant very serious , but I do saw an inch of worry on Sally's face , a glimps of the amount of fear of Faye. 'But I have seen the way he looks at you , you don't have to worry about a thing. It's not like she can force him to like her.' I tried to lighten the conversation. ' You see , that's it. He feels sometime like he is forced , like some power is pulling him towards her. So he called me when he saw her at the mall. And when she saw me coming in , she backed away.' What a freakshow , that Faye.

' So where were you anyway , Cassie ?' she asked , meaning the conversation about Jeffrey and Faye was over and I didn't bring it up again. 'Um I was in the record shop , checking some new albums out.' And that wasn't the only thing I checked out. 'Did you see something you liked.' Was she reading my mind , but I couldn't help myself but laugh. ' Why are you laughing , Cassie Blake! So what's 'the album' called.' Yeah she knew , that we weren't talking about an album. She even made the hand gestures. 'I'll let you know , common let's go shopping. I need some new clothes.' It was so great having a friend like Sally. She reminded me of my friends back home. Uh back where I used to live. This is my home now. After a great day of shopping , she offered me a ride home but I friendly declined. Oh yeah I have to come up with a great excuse about lying about my street. That's not for soon , I need her. If that Faye decides to menace me too , I'll need her and Jeffrey.

'Did you have a great time with your friend?' my mom asked that evening during dinner. ' Um yeah , Sally's really great.' I said and kept eating from my delicious lasagna. ' You know , there are a bunch of kids living in this street, maybe you can get to know them too. You know I used to live here too and I loved the kids from this street.'

' Yeah mom , times have changed. Sally said these kids are hugely privileged. I don't know that these kids are the kids I want to be friends with.' Except adam , The things I would do to him. ' You'll don't know , if you don't even try Cassie.' I didn't even bother to answer her , why was she pushing this on me. I always got to choose my friends , everyone gets to choose their friends. I wasn't going to doubt Sally's judgement about these kids.

'Uh mom , I wanted to ask something. Can I go to this concert on Friday. I'll drive myself and be home on time. I Promise.' She frowned but after 5 minutes overthinking it she said 'Sure , as long as you don't drink or something.' Yes , my mind was filled with joy of the anticipation , but hey I do have 4 more math classes this week. And the first day of school was only a Thursday so I didn't had many classes. Extremely looking forward to English. Always have adored English.

After my pointless research about the silver chord , I decided to go to sleep. After my shower and getting ready in my Pj's. I threw myself in my bed. Oh crap the lights. I was too lazy , far too lazy. Please lights go out by yourself. Don't want to get up. Lights go out! And in an instant the lights went out. What the hell was that. I'm sure my mom stood by my door and pulled the switch. I decided to check , but my mom was still watching her favorite show. That's weird , I turned to switch on and off , on and off. Just a coincidence , like that one time the radio switched canals while I was thinking the same thing.

So weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm deeply sorry for the long wait. I have lots of time now, and a new chapter will be up shortly! I also wanted to say, how crap it is that The Secret Circle got cancelled. It was a really good finale, such a bummer!**

CHAPTER 4: THE NEW TEACHER

'Sally, we should really get to our classes!' I cringed at the thought of another speech on my tardiness by one of the teachers. 'Yeah sure, see you in French Class!' she said, when she darted in the opposite direction.

I was so lucky to get an English class as my first class on a Monday. Imaging being in a Economics class on a Mondaymorning. The class was already quite crowded when I got to a seat in the back. Everyone was whispering about this new English teacher, apperantly this things didn't happen quite often here in New Salem. Their teachers got old and got replaced by other men or women who lived here a long time. So everybody knew everybody basically. This was different, this new teacher came from somewhere in California and was hot according to every girl in my class.

Suddenly everyone was quiet, including me. I wasn't silent because he was so hot. No actually, he wasn't that hot if I have to be honest. But he had an air of familiarity to me. I don't know how to explain this. Had I seen this guy before? No, that couldn't be it. I secretly wondered how old this guy was, I'm sure he graduated this summer and got this job instantly. He could pass as a frat-boy.

'Ok guys, I'm pleased to be your new English teacher!' he said as he walked to the chalkboard. 'I'm Mr. Jamesson' he said as he was writing on the board. Everybody assumed he was writing his own name on the board, like every other teacher. Only it said 'And I'm not your ordinary teacher'. This would be fun, and I wasn't the only one thinking that. This was a nice relief from all the boring teachers I've met so far.

'I'll be expecting a few book reports from..' he said as someone bursted into the classroom. Suddenly everyone was superquiet. Nobody even dared to laugh. She spurted to the only available seat in the class, which was coincidentally next to me. 'Excuse me, Miss?'She looked up and began to grin. 'Oh sorry dude, you're the new teacher!' She got out of her seat and walked to his desk. 'I'm pleased to meet you' she said while leaning provocativally towards him. Who is this girl, and even if he was just graduated. I would never dare to say that to a teacher. 'First of all, I'm not your dude. I'm your teacher. And you will speak to your teacher in an appropriate way. Not with 'dude'. And second, what makes you think I would even remotely tolerate this behavior. You come in late, actually you come in 10 minutes late, interrupting my introduction. And what you're trying now, little girl, has failed miserably. Go back to your seat, now!' Her huge grin disappeared like snow mixed with salt. 'You don't know who you're talking to!' she snapped back. 'I could get you fired in a minute!' Now it was Mr. Jamesson time to laugh. 'And what makes you think, you could get me fired!' She grinned again, while everyone were just stunned and speechless. This was the best teacher-student show-off ever. 'Because I'm Faye Chamberlain, teacher. And I'm the principal's daughter.' So this was New Salem's menace. I really should made this connection way earlier, maybe I was too stunned to make the connection.

'Miss Chamberlain, you just earned yourself a visit to the principal. I'm sure you will see that this was the last time you behaved so inappropriately in my class. And yeah I will see you in detention every night for a whole month. Grab your things and go the principal's office!' Faye was really pissed and practically slammed the door in his face on her way out. After a few seconds of awkwardness, the class bursted out in hysterical laughs. This was definitely my favorite teacher of all teachers. 'So where were we, class? Oh right, I'll be expecting a few book reports from each of you. It varies from historical literature to contemporary literature. So knock yourselves out. The list is divided in 5 parts, so I'll be expecting five book reports. The list was mailed to your schoolaccounts, so no excuses for my class! And before some of the more clever boys can react, the librarian also has the list!'

'So tell me everything Faye did!' Sally almost yelled in French class. 'It was pretty hilarious, she practically seduced the new teacher. But he was like disgusted by her behavior! Didn't you say 'they' got away with everything?' I think nobody really thought it over, just because it was superhilarious. But it was bugging me since it happened. 'Yeah it's weird, cool new teacher huh! They say he's hot, is he hot? Oh god, I have English next period.' If I hadn't knew better, I would say Sally was in love. 'He's ok, I wouldn't say hot. He's decent!' I added, still weirded out by the familiarity of his appearance. 'Is the 'album' hotter?' she asked me. Oh crap, I really thought she would this go. With all the Faye drama, I hadn't really thought about Adam and the approaching concert. Maybe I could talk about him, without revealing his true name or nature. Was I really so stupid, he was an ass. He was one of the asses who ruled the school. But he doesn't act like an ass. 'Uhm, yeah!' I grinned and swooned. Ok, this was the plan. If it turns out that Adam is the jerk, I could just say things didn't work out. She will never know, who exactly I was swooning over.

The whole day flew by with everyone really too cheery for a Monday. All because of Faye and Mr. Jamesson. It was the only thing people talked about during Lunch, with some exaggerations. But those things are expected when something like this happens. But those feelings were not reprociated at home. Mom was almost shouting to someone at the phone, when I got home. 'I got to go, and don't call me ever again!' she quickly threw the phone on the counter and forced a smile towards me. 'Hi sweety, how was school? Did you wow the teachers with your intelligence!' 'Mom, I'm not that smart and no, I did not 'wow' them. I don't think I'll ever 'wow' them, maybe you should 'wow' them! Or, or, or maybe you should go to school instead of me. I'm a class A shopper!' I winked. ' Haha very funny Cassie, so what do you think about Chinese tonight? I'm craving for some Bami!' Oh god yes, Bami. This was one of the things I missed immensely. That and my friends of course! 'Cool, I'll be up in my room if you need me!' I spurred to my room, changed in some more comfortable clothes and turned on my Mac. I logged in on Facebook, it was really nice to know that somebody missed me there in my previous school! I missed them too, most of all Charlie. My best friend since I moved there when I was young. When I was younger, I moved a lot. Almost every 5 months, we would pick up our stuff and travel to another city. We would always pick a big city, my mother claimed she could be more herself in a big city. That's why it's so strange, living in New Salem. This is hardly a big city, or a city at all. More like a huge village, with a couple of privileged kids.

'Cassie, you have a visitor!' my mom yelled from the stairs. 'Send them up, I'm still in my room!' I yelled back, I figured it would be Sally. But oh wait, I never told Sally where I lived. Just when I realized it couldn't be Sally, Adam stood there in my door.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: NOT CASSIE-LIKE BEHAVIOUR

Nobody really knew what to say. It was strange enough that a boy stood in my room. The only boy who ever got to be in my room, was my best friend Charlie. I wasn't really comfortable being in my room of solitude with other people. 'So how did you know where I live?' He chuckled and said 'It's not very difficult to figure out, Cassie. You're the new kid in the street.' Ok he had a point, but I was so stressed out**.** Why was he here, couldn't he just talk to me at school or in Math. 'Uhm, so what can I do for you, Math partner. Need some help with your homework? My mother said I should 'wow ' people with my intelligence. Please say that I can 'wow' you!' I joked.

'Unfortunately, I'm not here to be wowed for my math. I was checking out if you still wanted to come with me, because I'll have to buy the tickets in advance. So if you've changed your mind, tell me know!' he was kind of nervous. That was a good sign, right? 'I have not changed my mind, I'll come. Why did you even think that I would change my mind? Do I seem that fickle?' I tried to act shocked, but failed miserably. He couldn't help but laugh at my joke. He understood my lame ass humor, I like this guy! He really reminds me of Charlie.

'No not at all. I just assumed you would cancel, since you're very friendly with Sally. By now, she sure has told you about us. Some of us have our reason, that's what makes us maybe different from the rest of New Salem. We are special.' Is he for real? 'Wow, first of all, yeah she told me. But from where I stand, the only difference between you and Sally is that you can get away with things and she can't. I'm sure you have your reasons. And second, what makes you think I would ever consider a group of rude and privileged people to be special. You're not that special, math partner, and neither are the rest of your elite group!' Maybe I had exaggerated a little bit, but I was so annoyed by the fact that he called himself 'special'. Who does that? I really thought he was different from Faye, but underneath that cute exterior, he's just the same.

'You're not that different from the rest of us, and maybe one day you will see.' He was clearly annoyed, but remained calm. 'I'm the total opposite of you and the rest of your group. I'm not more special than the rest of New Salem. I'm not better than the rest of them, but I sure act better than you. And that's because I have respect for them, that's something you guys don't have!' I don't know what got into me, I'm usually not this kind of outspoken person, he triggers something inside of me. I already regretted saying anything about this. He wasn't the rude one, I was. Maybe I'm not that different from Faye. And with my last outburst, he fled my room and house.

There goes my concert on Friday. I felt so bad about my outburst, this wasn't me. This can't be me. Maybe I should go to him and apologize. But what house was his? He had it easy, I'm the new kid. Everyone knows where the new kid lives. I turned off my Mac and dressed appropriately for visiting a friend. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

'Cassie, you can't go away right now. Dinner has arrived, during your little fight with the Conant boy.' Oh yes, I wasn't exactly aware during the fight that I was starving like a pig. Apologizing can wait. 'So mom, how do you know his last name?' I wondered. 'Oh it's not that difficult, he looks like his father. His father and I were such good friends during high school.' Oh no, not that subject again. I've had enough Crowhaven Kids crap for one day. I'm sure that wasn't his father on the phone when I got home, if they were such good friends she wouldn't have yelled like that to him.

'Who was that on the phone actually?' I just had to ask. My mom also never lied to me about anything. When something had to be said, it was said. When she was disappointed, she didn't hesitate to let me know. When she was sad, then I was her crying shoulder. I had to be this way, since my father died. It was just us, and nobody could come between us.

'Oh it's nothing sweetie, you just caught me on a bad time. This company has been bothering me the whole day about ordering a new internet router. We really don't need another router, the one we have is fine.' I silently agreed. Our internet is really fine, what a weird company. Who would bother a woman constantly, didn't they understand. No is no! It was nice catching up with my mom, but it always seemed something was off. She wasn't her cheery and sarcastic self. Moving here was hard for her too, being in the same place as her childhood. All those memories from Gran and my dad, no one should have to endure that.

After a great and much needed shower, I headed back to my laptop. I skimmed through the Facebook statuses and Twitter posts, nothing interesting really. I also got an email from Charlie.

[HI,

I hope you're alright, I haven't heard anything from you since Thursday. I'm worried Cassie! What if you're having more fun with your new pack of friends, than you've ever had with me. I would be completely and utterly distraught! Anyway, things suck here. I need my best friend back! Guess who I saw yesterday and asked about you! Dundundun… Yes you guessed right. I saw Sam. Unrequited love- Sam. Guess it wasn't so one-sided after all huh! Miss you, Charlie!]

After I saw Adam, I completely forgot about Sam. I fantasized about him, ever since I laid my eyes on him. He was tall, brown haired and a football player. He lived next door and his room was just next to mine. We sometimes talked via our windows, but I never had the courage to ask him out. Also it's fair to say that Sam had dated the entire Cheerleading Squad. But I never felt so thrown away by Sam, as by Adam. With Adam it's so different, I still felt so guilty about my outburst.

[HI Charlie,

OMG, I wish I never had moved to New Salem. I miss you so much. Who would ever compare to you, you will always be my best friend. No matter what! Ugh Sam, I haven't thought about Sam, until you mentioned him. Everyone here is so strange though, really strange. I've met a couple of nice people. But guess what, they have this elite group of kids here. And they think they're super special. Today there was this hilarious fight between a teacher and one of these kids. But that's the most exciting thing to happen here, so mostly it's a bore. Love you x, Cassie]

When I pressed send, I felt strange. Mostly because I didn't tell Charlie anything about Adam. Why would he want to know anything about my infatuation with one of these elite kids? He would think I was being ridiculous. Me and Charlie were the outcasts and would always be outcasts.


End file.
